Don't Cage A Bumblebee
by Cruripholis
Summary: Yang remembered life before, she only ever worried about when and where the next party was. But the world was different now, she was different now. It had been two years since society fell. Now she fought for survival trying to get enough supplies to save her camp from starvation. Follow Yang as she navigates life and love during a Zombie Apocalypse in this AU.
1. Chapter 1

"What's the point in surviving, if you're not going to live?"

Yang remembered saying this phrase more than once before society fell. Yang's outlook on life had changed, in the old world, it was all she could do to keep herself awake in classes. She didn't care about grades, she only cared about the next party. She wanted to drink, go home with some guy she just met, and do it all over again the next day. If anyone told her anything different, that is how she would respond. Although, that mantra did end up saving her life.

Two years ago she had tons of friends and was having a ton of fun at Vale's very own Beacon academy. Finest school on remnant, if you asked her dad.

But now, most of those friends were dead.

Blake shook Yang out of her thoughts. Shouting over the roar of Yang's bike Bumblebee, Blake said "there used to be a gas station about a mile down the next road."

They were on a run, out looking for supplies left over from the old world. Yang usually worked with her sister, but this time Blake decided to come along. Yang replied "left or right?"

Blake pointed right. Yang followed her directions and steered the bike down the road, keeping a watchful eye out for any Zombies that may be around.

Trees with leaves of the deepest red lined the street. Yang could see the pink sap starting to seep through the bark on some of the trees. She thought "Nora would love some of that, maybe we can stop on the way back." The road was littered with broken down cars, most of which were probably inoperable.

Yang hadn't been this far south of the camp in a long time. Come to think of it, she hadn't ever been this far south. She grew up on an island called Patch. Her father Tai was a teacher at the high school she went to. Lucky for her he also taught self defense classes for all ages. Most of Yang's fighting abilities were brought about by near constant training with her father. Yang never would have thought that she would owe her life to Tai's training, but she's grateful he always pushed her to be better. Tai taught her to fight with her mind and body, rather than trying to brute force her way through every obstacle.

Blake shouted "there it is, let's stop so we can see what we are up against."

Yang pulled the bike over and surveyed the gas station. "I don't see anything outside, doesn't mean it's safe though."

"Can you see anything Kitty Cat? Too dark inside for my eyes."

Blake looked at Yang incredulously "did you really just call me that?"

"Hope it doesn't bother you, because you're stuck with it now girl." Yang Chuckled.

Blake sighed "it's just...that is the same thing that Roman used to call me. You know how that turned out."

"Yeah, with him in the infirmary when he got a little too handsy with you. Serves him right, you should've done more than just broken his nose."

"Well, that is all in the past now, I wonder if he made it out alive?" Blake said. "Anyway, I'm not seeing anything inside. Still, keep your guard up."

As they started walking up to the building, Yang pulled out a punch Knife for each hand and Blake unholstered her silenced Glock 17.

Yang entered the building first, inside were rows of shelves and to her surprise, most of them were still stocked with food. She checked each row for any signs of walkers, she found drag marks that looked like a trail of dried blood leading to the back room. Blake emerged from behind the counter, Yang caught her gaze and motioned for Blake to join her.

Yang opened the door, Blake right behind her to find a two walkers stuck under a shelf that had fallen over. It looked as if the male walker, the one on top dragged the female back there and started eating her. Aside from the two walkers now frantically trying to free themselves the back room was pretty barren.

"We can't leave them like this." Blake said.

"Your right." Yang replied.

Yang knelt next to the pair, grabbed the back of the male walker's head and put her punch knife through it's temple. At the same time Blake holstered her gun, pulled out her combat knife, and did the same to the female.

"Grab everything you can fit in your bag, and then we can head back home."

As Yang went back to Bumblebee, she thought saw a shadow in the trees. After standing there looking intently for a few minutes she decided it must have been her imagination, as there was no way a walker would have stayed still that long.

To Yang's surprise the pumps at the station still had plenty of gas. "Good call on this station Blake. Food and gas, I never even knew this place existed. We should really bring a car down here tomorrow, get as much supplies as we can."

"Agreed." Blake said as they started the drive back to camp. "So how did I do today Yang? Better or worse than Ruby?"

"How could I even begin to compare you to Ruby Blake? She's my sister after all." Yang replied. "Although, I do like having you around. You're much calmer than she is, and calmer usually means quieter."

Was it Yang's imagination or was Blake holding on tighter than before?


	2. Chapter 2

"We're almost home." Yang said.

"Good." Blake replied. "It's starting to get dark."

As the girls pulled up to the gate Yang noticed her sister Ruby on the catwalk that encircled the inside wall. Ruby was one of the best people for guard duty not only because she was a great shot, but because she noticed things others don't. More than once Ruby had saved the camp from an incoming horde, just because she noticed a few deer that seemed like they were running from something. She was right, they were spooked by a horde of fifty walkers. Ruby got everyone's attention and made sure they were quiet and hidden. The horde passed without even noticing the are a few times Yang could remember, if Ruby hadn't been covering her...

From the outside the camp just looks like your average Victorian Era church. This particular church had an eight foot brick wall around the grounds perfect for defense, with a ten foot wide iron gate out front. At that time twenty people lived there.

Outside there were rain catchers set up for water, and they even had a decent garden. Yang still went on a run at least twice a week, sometimes more. She did anything she could to leave camp during the day. She couldn't stand the camp leader, always wishing she could take her sister and leave. But where would she go? She had no idea if they could make it on their own.

Ruby shouted, "let me get the gate for you!"

Ruby climbed down, unlocked the gate and slid it open just enough to let the bike squeeze through.

"Thanks Rubes." Yang said as she was parking her bike.

"No problem! Did you find anything good?! Ruby said practically vibrating with excitement.

"Unfortunately no, we didn't find anything today." Yang replied with smirk.

"Liar! I know that look!" Exclaimed Ruby.

With a playful push Blake said "You're an awful liar Yang."

Yang laughed. "Well, you got me." She reached into her bag, "I know it isn't much but, I snagged these for you." Yang pulled out four small bags of cookies, the ones you usually find in vending machines.

"Ohmygoshthankyousomuch! I haven't had cookies in forever!" Yelled Ruby, as she hugged Yang.

"RUBY! What do you think you're doing!? Get your ass back to your post! Or are you trying to get us killed!?" Yelled Adam.

"Sorry Adam, I was just happy to see my sister" Explained Ruby

"GO!"

Ruby ducked her head while she ran back to her post.

"Hey! You don't need to yell at her, it was only for a minute!" Yang burst out.

"You're lucky I let any humans in here at all, if it weren't for Blake, you would all be maggot food. You best watch your tone!" Adam threatened.

Blake stepped between them, "Both of you calm down." She put one hand on Adam's chest and the other on Yang's shoulder. "The noise will attract them."

Yang backed off. _In most battles you need to think about what's next, not just what's right in front of you._ She thought back to Tai, "I wish you were here with us." She whispered.

"And you, who gave you permission to leave?" Adam asked.

Blake replied "I was with Yang, so I didn't think-"

Adam cut her off "I don't care who you're with you must get my permission before you leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Adam, I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"Good, It's late." He replied. "Let's get to bed."

Adam started walking to the church. Blake took a step to follow him then stopped, she looked back at Yang. "Sorry" she mouthed, Blake looked defeated. Then she turned and followed Adam to their room.

 _Am I reading into this too much, or did Blake reach out before she turned around?_ Thought Yang.

Yang shook her head and walked to the wall where Ruby was sitting watchful for any threats that lingered in the distance.

As Yang reached the top of the ladder, not taking her eyes off the horizon Ruby asked "Why does Adam hate us?"

"The only thing I know is that he despises humanity." Yang Replied

"How can someone hate another person that they don't know, especially over something so superficial?" Ruby questioned.

Yang heard footsteps from below.

"I'm here to relieve you, Oh! Didn't realize you were here Yang, how was your run?" asked Weiss.

"Wasn't bad, Blake told me about a gas station, it actually had a lot of supplies left over. We are going to take a car back tomorrow." Yang replied.

"Adam actually let Blake leave for once?" Weiss asked.

"Well…"

Weiss cut Yang off. "You didn't! You know how Adam is, he won't take kindly to being defied!"

Yang replied. "He's just going to yell, blow off some steam and then it will be fine."

Ruby cut in. "You don't think he'd hurt her?"

Yang looked at Ruby and then back at Weiss. Weiss had a look of utmost concern on her face.

"Really? You think he would hit her?" Yang asked.

"I know what abuse looks like. My father used to hit my mom. When she wasn't around he'd hit my sister. Winter would always protect my brother and me from him." Weiss was crying now.

Ruby walked over to Weiss, Wrapped her in a hug and said "It will be okay Weiss I know you miss her."

"The hardest thing is not knowing if she's even alive." Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder.

"I know, I know" Ruby replied.

Weiss pushed away from Ruby. "Thank you."

"If you ever need to talk, you know where I sleep." Ruby replied.

"Thanks again, get to bed. Both of you. You need to be up tomorrow morning for your run. And Ruby has guard duty all day." Weiss chided.

Yang and Ruby left Weiss to watch the wall. Inside the church the pews had all been removed, broken down for firewood in the winter. Yang remembered how uncomfortable they were and felt glad they were gone.

People had run clotheslines across the room to hang sheets and curtains to make rooms for some privacy. Yang and Ruby shared a room, inside was a pair of bunk beds they had scavenged from a nearby store. Almost everyone had gotten their beds from there.

"Do you think blake will be okay?" Ruby whispered.

"I hope so, get some sleep Rubes" Yang replied.

Lying there, waiting for sleep to take her, she looked out of the big circular window above the main entrance at the moon. Yang couldn't get Blake out of her mind.

 _He better not hurt her._ Yang thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**-AN-**

 **Fair warning, this story is rated M.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

As Yang lay in bed she was dreaming about life before the fall.

She was at a party. She had a classic plastic cup full of bottom-shelf liquor mixed with brown soda.

"Hey gorgeous! You are looking damn fine!" Yang heard from behind. The voice belonged to Henry Marigold. Henry always seemed to be at every party. No matter what the occasion, if there was booze and someone to hit on, he was there.

Yang turned towards him "Thanks Henry, you don't look so bad yourself." Yang let him put his arms around her.

Suddenly Yang heard a scream "RUBY!" she yelled. Yang ran towards her sister's cries for help, the closer she got the longer the hallway seemed to get. She ran for what felt like hours. Ruby's cries became louder, but just as Yang reached the door her cries stopped. Yang ripped open the door. The room beyond was so dark it looked like It didn't have walls, just an empty black void. The center of the room was illuminated by some kind of light from above.

What Yang saw in that light made her heart sink, her stomach lurched as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Yang dropped to her knees unable to comprehend the horror of her baby sister being ripped appart. The walker eating Ruby was crouched over her body. Part of her face was missing and there was blood pooling underneath her. As the walker kept eating Yang could see Ruby's body moving back and forth ever so slightly. The walker turned, it was Adam. His clothes and mouth were all soaked in blood. Parts of Ruby's intestines were in his hands.

"NOO!" Yang yelled.

Adam started walking towards Yang, she heard a voice that seemed to come from inside her own head. It was Adam's voice. "You deserve this Yang. All humans deserve to die."

Yang looked up, Adam was twenty feet from her, "I'll kill you!" Yang stood, ready to run at Adam full force when the lights in the room unexpectedly turned on. Yang was surrounded, Blake, Nora, Ren, Weiss, Tai, Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood were all dead. It was horrible, with their rotting flesh one by one they all started to get up. Adam was ten feet away from her now.

Yang looked past Adam at Ruby, lifeless, and then she changed. It wasn't Ruby lying there anymore, it was Blake.

Blake turned her head, her torso soaked with blood, ribs exposed. and asked "Why didn't you save me?"

Yang woke with a chill in her spine. She was sweating, and her jaw hurt. _Must have been grinding my teeth._ She thought. _I've been having this dream for weeks, why did it suddenly switch to blake at the end?_

Yang sat up. She cradled her head in her hands. _There's no use in just sitting here._ Yang swung her legs off the top bunk trying not to shake the bed. She slid off the bed hoping she didn't wake Ruby. When she heard a slight snore from her sister she was proud of her accomplishment. Yang grabbed her gear and headed outside. It was hard to tell time now that society had fallen, but Yang figured it was probably around five thirty because it wasn't light out yet, but wasn't dark either.

It was starting to get colder. Yang went back inside and grabbed her brown leather jacket.

She decided she would take the SUV back to the gas station, more room meant more supplies.

Yang sat in the SUV and turned the key back, she switched the radio on and started scanning for any AM signal. After the third time around the spectrum she decided she wouldn't find anything and hit the CD button.

"Christ! Christmas music? Who the hell likes this?" Yang asked.

After an hour of waiting Yang saw Ruby exit the building and take her watch from Weiss. A half hour after that Blake exited the building, Ren and Nora right behind her.

As the three of them approached Yang exited the SUV and greeted them. "Three today?"

Blake responded. "Adam's orders, he wants to make sure I'm safe."

Nora said. "Pluuuuuuuuus I can get some of the sap from the Forest of Forever Fall!"

"Fine." Yang said. "But I am leading this little escapade. You do what I say, when I say. Clear?"

Ren nodded his agreement.

Blake Replied. "I like Feisty Yang"

"I'm being serious. I know all of you can handle yourselves, but one wrong move out there can mean life or death." Yang replied darkly.

"We understand the risks, and we will be happy to follow your lead." Ren replied before Nora could object.

"Okay, well let's get going then." Said Yang. The four of them each grabbed an empty five gallon gas can and loaded them into the car.

Yang waved goodbye to Ruby on their way out and started driving south. It would be about three hours until they made it. Yang hoped there was enough gas left to fill all the cans and the SUV.

Yang looked behind her to see Ren and Nora had both fallen asleep.

"Blake…"Yang started.

"What is it Yang?"

"Do you remember that party sophomore year? The one where you broke Roman's nose?"

"Of course!" Blake replied. "I also remember you going upstairs and screwing Henry Marigold on Cardin Winchester's bed!"

"You knew about that?"

"Yang, the whole school knew about it. There was a rumor going around that you had a threeway with Henry and Cardin."

"Oh my god...I completely forgot about that!" Yang was embarrassed now.

After a few minutes of silence, Blake asked. "Anyway, what about it?"

Yang wasn't sure if she wanted to tell blake the whole dream. She knew she had to tell someone, but she didn't want Ruby to worry.

"Well," Yang told Blake about the dream she had. Yang left out the part that Adam was the walker who killed Ruby. She did tell Blake how Right before she woke up, Ruby turned into Blake and how she said "You could have saved me."

"Damn, what do you think it means?" Blake asked

"I don't know...it feels good to get it off my chest though." Yang admitted.

From the back of the SUV Nora sleepily said, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, it's about fifteen minutes from here." Blake said

Nora woke Ren and told him "Almost there."

Yang steered the car right, down the same road they had went down the day before.

"Wait, something's wrong." said Yang

"You're right, the cars have all been moved off the road." Replied Blake.

"Yesterday I thought I saw a figure in the woods." said Yang.

"What!?" Blake almost yelled.

"I thought it was just my imagination." Yang explained.

Yang pulled the car off the road and into a break in the trees. "We go on foot, we don't know who, or what did this and we don't need the car giving away our position. Once we've verified that it's clear, we can come back for the car."

"Right!" said Nora. Yang could tell she was getting excited.

"We have to be silent. Follow my lead and do not make a sound, we will stick to the trees." Explained Yang, looking Pointedly at Nora.

Before the group left the car, Yang pulled her sawed-off shotgun out of the back, Blake and Ren drew handguns, and Nora pulled out her sledgehammer.

Stalking through the thick treeline was slow going, it took them an extra half an hour to get to the gas station. About Three Hundred yards from the station Yang noticed an oil tanker with a couple guys on top pumping gas into it. There were a few more cars there with other men carrying boxes of food out and loading them into the cars. They moved deeper into the treeline, just out of view from the men they stopped behind a tree that had fallen over.

"They must be the ones who moved the cars." Concluded Ren "There's no way that truck would fit down the road without something."

"That's right, little kiddos. Now why don't you all put down your guns." Said a man from behind them.

"Shit!" Whispered Yang.

"Not a chance!" Said Nora, She brought her hammer down on the guy's arms. Breaking both of them instantly.

Before he could say anything Ren drove a dagger into the man's throat, keeping him from screaming while simultaneously covering himself with the man's blood.

That wasn't the first time any of them had to kill another person, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Now what do we do?" Whispered Blake?

"We need that gas, or else we will be walking home." Said Yang.

Blake replied. "They are former members of the Atlesian military. They will kill Ren on sight, and try to kidnap us. Ren's hair is probably the only reason he's still alive."

"I have a plan." Said yang. "We don't have a lot of time, it looks like there is only eight of them, but there is probably at least one sniper somewhere in the trees behind the truck. Ren, take this guy's AR and keep your eyes peeled on that treeline. Meanwhile Blake, Nora and I will sneak in close and try to take them out quietly."

Just then, from on top of the tanker they heard. "Anyone seen Elliot? He's been gone a while."

"He went into the forest over there, had to take a leak." The man who replied pointed directly at Yang.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit! Get down!" Said Yang.

Blake, Yang, and Nora all dove behind a fallen tree, while Ren moved behind one that was still standing.

"Did he see us?" Questioned Blake.

"Listen." Replied Yang. The four of them stayed motionless for a few seconds. "I don't think they know we're here, but we need to get moving. Ren, try to take out the sniper first and...cover us."

Ren nodded.

The girls started moving through the trees towards the back of the gas station. Yang kept her eyes on the man who pointed at them. It didn't seem like anyone was too concerned with Elliot's whereabouts.

They made their way to the rear of the gas station without any problems. There was an old outdoor freezer next to the building.

"Blake, l think you can get onto the roof if I boost you up." Said Yang.

"Right." She replied.

As Yang helped Blake onto the roof she couldn't help stealing a glance at her butt.

Just as Blake reached the top a shot rang out. The men all started yelling and going towards Ren firing randomly into the woods.

"All of this noise is going to draw walkers. We need to get moving." Said Nora.

Yang nodded. The two of them hurried around the side of the building. There were four men standing in a line shooting towards the woods. Two muffled shots came from above them and two of the men dropped. The remaining two turned around, their backs to the woods. Two more shots rang out, from the woods this time. Blood spatter from the first man's head covered the ground in front of him, the second man dropped gurgling as a bullet went through his neck.

Nora, in her excitement, said "Four left!"

Yang looked back at Nora and noticed there were windows behind them, luckily they were plastered with adds so it was hard to see anything through them. At that moment Yang would have bought a lottery ticket if they were still worth anything because she happened to see movement through those windows. She raised her shotgun and fired both barrels at the same time. Glass shards went everywhere as the plate glass fell inward. A man on the inside screamed, he was lying behind the counter shards of glass and buckshot buried in his chest.

Yang noticed two men deeper in the store, she dove to the right around the corner while Nora jumped through the newly opened window and took cover behind the counter. Yang heard shots from inside the store, she reloaded her gun. Then she heard the worst scream of all, Blake's. Yang looked up, Blake fell from the roof landing legs first, then rolled onto her back.

"BLAKE!" She yelled.

Yang got up and ran through the front door. She didn't know if the men would notice her, but she hoped she would get the jump on them. She saw a look of horror in the first man's eyes, he was trying to reload when Yang raised her gun and fired. Yang dove down one of the isles. She later figured Nora saw an opportunity because she ran up and brought her sledgehammer down on the man's head killing him instantly.

One last shot.

Yang looked outside, and saw Ren running towards Blake. She ran outside to join him.

"Is she alive?" asked Yang.

"Yes, she is unconscious. We need to patch up this wound, or she will bleed out." Ren replied. "She's lucky, the bullet went straight through."

Blake was bleeding from her shoulder and she had a cut on the back of her head, her left leg was definitely broken.

Yang looked through the cars the men drove and found an emergency first aid kit.

Yang asked, "How can I help?"

"Take this gauze, apply pressure to her shoulder."

Yang did as instructed.

Ren got a bandage from the kit. "Nora, lift her enough so I can wrap this around her."

After Nora lifted Blake Ren wrapped her wound as best he could.

"And that should stop the bleeding?" Asked Yang.

Ren nodded. "Come on, let's go. Nora, can you drive that?" He pointed to the Truck.

"I think so." She replied.

Yang suggested, "we can take their van, it is already loaded up and there is enough room for me to sit in the back and keep pressure on this while we drive back.

Nora went to the truck and fired it up. Ren pulled the van around and helped Yang load Blake into it.

Yang sat in the back keeping pressure on Blake's Shoulder. "The bleeding is slowing"

Ren didn't reply, he just looked back at Yang, sorrow in his eyes.

Blake only woke up once the entire ride back to camp. "Yang." Was all she said before she passed back out.

"Be careful pulling up, wouldn't want Ruby putting a bullet in your head." Said Yang.

Ren drove slowly down the road that led to the church. He rolled down the window and waved as he pulled up. Ruby must have recognized them because she didn't kill him.

Ren drove through the gate, with Nora right behind him.

Before Ren had even stopped the van Yang was jumping out, "Jaune! Go get Doctor Wolfe!"

Jaune looked confused, then ran off towards the church, a few moments later a Tall muscular man with a tribal tattoo on his left arm came outside with Jaune.

"It's Blake! She's been shot! And she has a broken leg!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Go get a stretcher!" Yelled Wolfe in a deep gravelly voice.

Jaune came back and helped Wolfe carry Blake to the makeshift infirmary within the church. .

"You need to wait out here Yang!" Barked Wolfe.

Yang did as she was told. She went back to help Nora and Ren unload the Van. Once all the heavy lifting was done she started walking to the gate to tell Ruby what happened.

"Miss Xiao Long!" Corsac yelled from the door of the church. Corsac was a fox faunus and one of Adam's trusted few. "Adam needs to speak with you, follow me."

"God dammit." said Yang as she started walking towards the church.

Yang followed Corsac through the main hall, to the back behind the stage. From there they went through a door and down a flight of stairs into the basement.

Yang had never been to this part of the church before, she was getting worried.

Corsac stopped at a door, "Go in and have a seat. Adam will be in shortly."

The room was small, there was a table in the corner and a single chair in the middle of the room. "I think I'll stand, thanks." Remarked Yang.

"We were hoping you would say that." said Fennac, Corsac's brother.

The brothers then pushed Yang backwards so quickly she couldn't react. As soon as she hit the chair, they pulled her arms behind her back. .

"What is this!" Yang yelled.

"As we already stated before...Adam, needs to speak with you." Said Corsac.

Just then Adam walked in with Doctor Wolfe.

"Is Blake okay?" Questioned Yang.

"Like you even care" Snapped Adam.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yang was getting angry now.

"If you truly cared about her you wouldn't have let her get shot today!"

"WHAT?!"

"You put her in a situation that ended with her being shot. That's on you!"

"I don't understand! What-"

Adam cut her off. "I don't want excuses from you! You humans are all the same. You make excuses for everything you do! When my entire family was killed in cold blood by humans, all I got were excuses. They killed my youngest sister because she had horns! They called her a demon, and then they strung her up by her neck and gutted her in front of me. But only after they killed our parents. The police showed up before they could kill me, but do you know what happened to them? One year in the detention home for wayward boys, and one year probation. The government said 'they were minors' so that was the maximum sentence they could receive. Filthy pathetic human trash. That's all any of you are. And you need to be punished now that you've done something wrong…Doctor."

Doctor Wolfe opened his bag and pulled out an electric surgical saw it looked almost like a small chainsaw.. "You can still function without a hand."

Yang screamed in horror, she fought against the men holding her, managing to get one arm free, she twisted her body and punched Fennac in the face.

"You fucking bitch!" Fennac Roared. With blood streaming out of his nose he slinked back into the corner of the room.

Yang looked back at Adam just in time to feel his powerful right hook hit the side of her face.

Yang woke up, she couldn't move her arms or her legs and she was dizzy. "What...Where...?"

She remembered where she was, regaining her composure she noticed she was alone in the room. There were plastic ties holding her arms and legs to the chair. She struggled against the bonds to no avail. She looked around the room, the door was metal with a glass and wire mesh window. The walls were padded. She noticed the saw was still on the table, she tried to move the chair only to realize it was bolted to the floor.

The door opened, "good, you're awake." said Adam. "wouldn't want you to miss anything."

At that Doctor Wolfe entered the room.

"Don't worry, you won't disturb anyone with your screams, this room is completely soundproof." Said Adam

The saw had teeth that reminded Yang of a shark, long jagged serrations. The saw wined to life with the sound of a dying animal. Doctor Wolfe brought the saw down on Yang's arm. It tore through her flesh with little effort. Yang could feel the saw reach her bone, she cried out, the pain was worse than any feeling she'd ever felt. Blood sprayed everywhere off of the saw, covering Yang, Adam, and Doctor Wolfe. The look in Adam's eyes was of pure satisfaction, that is the last thing Yang remembered before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

A flash of red. "Ruby?" asked Yang.

Yang could only see darkness in every direction. The floor was liquid, but Yang wasn't sinking. She couldn't remember how long she had been there, or how she got there.

Yang tried walking forward but found that no matter how far she went, nothing ever changed.

She stood there for what felt like hours in the darkness.

Suddenly, a flash of white. "Weiss?"

No response.

"What is going on here! Why won't you let me leave!" Yang screamed in frustration as she quickly picked up speed, "Let me out of here!"

Yang heard laughter from her right, "Blake?"

The laughter stopped. "NO! Come back!" Yang took off towards the laughter.

A light flashed in front of Yang, but this time it was different. The light dimmed and Yang saw that it was emanating from a ball of writhing Violet smoke. The smoke morphed into a silhouette of a girl, she was slender and had a bow on her head.

"Blake?" is this you?

"Yang." The voice sounded like Blake's, but it was different. It sounded far away. The voice reverberated deeply throughout the void. "You...ve…to...wa...up."

"What? I don't understand!"

It started dissolving. The smoke no longer looked like Blake.

"No!" Yang reached out to grab anything she could. The smoke went right through her fingers then disappeared.

"Why am I always left alone?" Yang collapsed on herself. Yang cried for hours without interruption. "I won't leave this place...I'll be here forever…"

Yang rocked back and forth cradling herself, "I'm stuck here. I'll never leave."

* * *

A flash of red. "Leave me alone! I deserve this!"

A flash of white. "I said leave!"

A flash of violet. Yang screamed.

A flash of yellow. "What…?" Yang had been here for days, she had never seen yellow before.

Yang exhausted from crying struggled to her feet. Yang saw the smoke again, only this time it was yellow.

"I don't understand! What are you trying to do!" Yang screamed at the smoke.

The smoke started to take the form of a girl.

"Wait...that's... me?"

A voice reverberated from the smoke, "You're worthless! You deserve this!" It was Yang's voice, it just seemed hollow.

"I know! That's what I've been saying!"

"Worthless!" Said the smoke

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Worthless."

Yang looked at her feet and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Worthless."

Yang looked at her silhouette and noticed that it was different. There were horns sticking out from the top of its head. She had seen those horns a thousand times but couldn't remember where.

"Worthless."

As Yang started crying she noticed the horns grow larger.

A Flash of Yellow.

"I'm surprised the great Yang Xiao Long could become this broken." She heard from behind.

"Dad!?" said Yang, but when she turned, there was nothing.

"You're worthless!" the smoke was yelling now.

Yang thought about her father, teaching her everything she knew about self-defense.

"If you must fight, analyze your enemy, find their weaknesses." said Tai.

Then it clicked, _those are Adam's horns._ Yang realized she wasn't calling herself worthless. Adam had projected his mindset into her soul. Adam was the enemy here. Adam was keeping her here, but how could she escape?

Yang felt angry for the first time since being there. "Those aren't my words! You are not me! You can not hold me any longer! I will get out of here! I will survive!"

The horns on the smoke shattered. It almost looked like it was smiling. "This might hurt." Said the smoke.

Before Yang could react the smoke enveloped her, cutting off her oxygen. The smoke lifted Yang into the void and then in one instant the smoke was gone, absorbed into Yang's body.

Yang was one hundred feet above the watery ground when she noticed she could breathe again, then she realized she was falling.

 _After all that, this is how I'm going to die?_ She thought.

Yang hit the surface so hard it shattered. Then there was nothing.

* * *

"How long has she been like this? Asked Jaune.

"Three weeks." Said Ruby. "She twitches sometimes, but mostly she's still."

Yang was laying on a bed. When she opened her eyes they hurt from the brightness. She raised her right arm to block the sun only to realize she didn't have a hand. Yang started to panic, she started sweating, her breathing sped up and she was starting to feel light headed.

"Yang!" Said Ruby. "Calm down, breathe."

Yang felt a hand on her stomach. She fought to keep her breathing under control. After a few minutes Yang was able to slow her heart rate and keep from passing out.

Yang looked at where her hand used to be, it was wrapped in bandages. "What happened?"

"I'm so glad you're awake!" shouted Ruby.

"Not so loud!" Begged Yang. "Where...is my hand?"

Ruby replied. "Well, we were told that Adam…" Yang flinched at the name. "...had an assignment for you, and that you left with Corsac to make sure it got done. They said we didn't have enough medical supplies for Blake so he sent you out to get more. Adam said that he knew you two were close so he knew you would be the fastest. He said he sent Corsac as backup and that you got bit, on the hand. After that Corsac chopped off your hand to try to keep the infection from spreading...You're not a walker...so, I think it worked.

"I don't remember any of that…."

"What do you remember?" asked Jaune.

"I remember being on a run...with Blake, Ren and Nora…I remember talking to Blake in the car, and then the road...was cleared...and…Blake...oh God...Blake." Yang started sobbing

Ruby quickly said, "Yang, it's okay...she's okay."

"Thank God…"

"Yang, What else do you remember?

"Adam…wanted...to talk to me...and then, nothing...I can't remember anything after that."

"Okay, I'll go get Doctor Wolfe." said Jaune.

When Yang saw Doctor Wolfe, her skin crawled and she felt frozen. Yang had no idea why she was so afraid of this man, she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"How are you feeling Yang?"

"I feel fine." Yang figured being short and sweet was the best way to get him to leave.

"Well, your arm is mostly healed and I'm glad you're awake." The look in the Doctor's eyes made it seem like he was anything but glad.

"Thank you, when can I leave the infirmary?" She asked.

"As early as tomorrow, provided you can walk on your own, you've been asleep for three weeks." He replied. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll be leaving." Doctor Wolfe turned and left.

"That guy gives me the creeps." said Ruby.

"You and me both, sis"

Just then Blake walked in, she had most of her weight on her left leg, a cane helping her support her right side.

"Oh my God! You're awake!" Blake leaped onto the bed and hugged Yang. Tears streaming down her face Blake said. "I'm so sorry you got hurt trying to help me! I shouldn't have gotten myself shot!"

"Blake." Yang wrapped her arm around Blake "It isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself."

Blake got up. "There is something I have, that I hope can make it up to you. Ruby? Will you go get it?"

"Right!" Ruby was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Blake, really...it's not your fault." said Yang

"It is, you're not going to convince me otherwise. Just accept my gift and we can talk about this later." said Blake.

Ruby came running in with her hands behind her back. "This is soooooo coooooool."

Blake nodded at Ruby.

Ruby pulled her arms from behind her to reveal a metal prosthetic hand.

"Nora found that in the back of the van you drove back. We already checked and it will fit you. Then you will just have to learn how to use it." said Ruby.

"That means you and I will be doing physical therapy together." said Blake.

"Thank you...Blake...I…" Yang took the hand and put it on the table next to the bed.

"You don't have to say anything." Blake sat on the bed. " Just know...that I'm here for you…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are sis!" Said Ruby.

Yang and Ruby were in the attic of the church. Weiss and Ruby had converted what they could into a viable gym. The room wasn't very big, maybe the size of a normal classroom, but they had managed to get a blue two inch foam mat that covered most of the floor. There were a set of twenty foot parallel bars along the outskirts of the room. Next to those were two sets of bicycles that had the front and rear tires removed. The frames were bolted to a wooden frame with a chain running to a wench. The wench had a steel cable attached to a weight that hung through a hole in the floor. Yang could see the framing for the church that held up the roof. Strangely enough there was a dart board on the opposite wall.

"How did you get all of this equipment?" Asked Yang, "this is amazing!"

"We didn't stop going on runs just because you were out of commission...So...why haven't you put it on?"

"I...Well...It's just that... I know how this Atlesian tech works, and... I don't know...what if it changes me?"

"Hey! Could someone help me up? It's kind of hard to climb a ladder with just one good leg." Blake called from below.

Ruby and Yang went to the hatch, each of them grabbing one of Blake's hands and pulling her into the attic.

"My cane…" said Blake as she let go of the girls' hands.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Said Ruby

As Ruby started down the ladder Yang saw Blake struggling and said. "Here, lean on my until she gets back."

"Okay."

As Blake leaned into her, Yang wrapped her arms around her, being careful not to jostle her shoulder.

"It's a good thing your injuries are on opposite sides or you'd be unable to walk at all Kitty Cat."

"I know! I spent the first two weeks in bed...Adam wouldn't let me leave. He said _it's for your protection._ What does that even mean? Protection from who?"

"Blake...can't you see he's abusive?"

"...I know...I know it's just, what am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go? It's not like I can just up and leave. I would give anything if I could just run away from here…but how could I make it on my own? Especially with this!" She gestured to her leg.

Yang sat down and pulled Blake onto her lap. "At least I know, that you know, we can't stay here... after we get fixed up, you, me, Ruby, Weiss, and anyone else who wants to come with us will take off and never have to deal with Adam or any of his followers ever again…"

"It's a pipe dream. Where would we even go?"

Blake's cane flew up through the hatch, Ruby followed it.

"Hey, are you two alright?"

"Yeah! Great!" said Yang

Ruby helped Blake to her feet and they all three walked onto the mat.

"Alright Yang, I know you don't feel like you're ready, but…"

Yang cut her off, "I've got this Rubes." She felt a brand new sense of purpose, she had a new goal, get her friends out of this cage they called home.

"You may need to hold me down...this is gonna suck." Yang layed down with her back on the mat. Ruby and Blake sat next to her.

Yang took the hand out of her jacket pocket. Surprisingly it was about the same size as her own. She adjusted the wrist length so it would fit her and brought the hand to what was left of her arm.

"Here goes nothing…" Yang pushed a button on the part that attaches to the limb and an audible countdown started backwards from three.

Yang got her finger out of the way as Ruby held her shoulders, kneeling above her head. Blake lay across Yang's stomach.

The hand whined as a drill came out from the center and four needles came from the edges. Yang felt a pinch as the needles entered her skin, thankfully they numbed Yang's arm. The drill slowly started into her arm, blood pouring out onto the mat.

"Just don't look at it!" Yelled Blake.

Yang looked down at Blake as she said this and noticed her shirt was riding up. On Blake's side there was a yellowish greenish bruise the size of a softball.

"It's done! I think? The bleeding stopped at least." said Ruby. "Yang you look Pale...You've lost a lot of blood. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine….I think."

Yang sat up and immediately wished she hadn't. She was dizzy, her vision started going spotty. "I can't see, I'm…" Yang layed back down. "I think I'll just lie here for a while."

"Okay, don't rush yourself…" Said Ruby.

After about a half hour Blake said, "don't you have guard duty soon?"

"Oh crap!" Ruby rushed to the hatch. "Keep an eye on her will you?"

Blake nodded and Ruby left.

Yang was back in the void. She was standing on the watery floor confused.

"Why am I here? You let me leave! Why am I back?!"

Almost as a response a light came on behind her. In the center of the light was a metal four legged chair covered in blood.

"What is this? I don't understand!"

A flash of yellow. The smoke appeared behind Yang moving around her to hover above the chair. It took the form of Yang. Sitting in the chair, the smoke started writhing bucking back and forth unable to free itself from its invisible bonds. Suddenly the smoke slumped in the chair, shortly after that, what would have been its right hand fell to the floor.

A Flash of violet.

Yang opened her eyes.  
"Yang!" It was Blake's voice. "Yang! Are you okay?"

Yang was sweating, she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Yeah…It was just a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Asked Blake.

It was at this point that Yang noticed Blake was laying next to her with her head on Yang's shoulder and her arm across her stomach.

Yang flushed. "I...Don't…" Yang sat up and slid backwards until her back was up against the wall. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours I'd say, hard to tell really." Blake moved and sat cross legged in front of Yang. "So, tell me about this dream."

"There's not really much to tell...I was in a place that's extremely hard to describe...You know? I felt cold, scared, and confused. Not really sure what was happening. There was this...being...it looked like it was being tortured...and its hand was removed in the process. It seemed like it was me...Everything in there was so...familiar...like I had been there before. Right before It ended there was this flash, it didn't come from anywhere...it was like for a millisecond all I could see was purple..."

"Wow...it seems...is that? Was the being you?" Asked Blake.

Tears started down Yang's cheeks. "I don't know...I...Blake...I…" Yang started to convulse.

Blake moved next to Yang and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Yang... don't push yourself. It was only a nightmare…"

"Was it?"

The girls sat there holding each other for the next couple hours. Yang was grateful to finally have someone she could talk to. They sat there, reminiscing about how things were before the fall.

Blake said. "Do you remember, I think it was third grade, we were in Mrs. Brunger's class. There was a kid in our class, I think his name was Russel? Anyway, he got a nose bleed so Mrs. Brunger left to walk him down to the nurse. After she left Cardin started flicking my ears." Blake pointed to the cat ears on top of her head. "I tried to ignore it...but he just wouldn't stop. He asked why I was even going to school. He said I was an animal that deserved to be put down. You couldn't stand for that...you got up and told him he was a 'stupid jerk' and you told me not to listen to anything he said."

Yang started to laugh, "I remember that! And then, he decided he was going to pick on me instead. He pushed me backwards, I fell and flipped over a desk."

"Yeah! And then you got up and kicked him in the knee! I thought you broke his leg." Blake Laughed. " It was at that point, I decided I wanted to be your friend Yang...Nothing would stop me. You showed me that not all humans were like Cardin."

"I never knew that…" Replied Yang. "It's a shame we drifted apart once we got to high school."

"Well, It's just how it goes sometimes. I fell in with the faunus crowd and you had Ruby to take care of...If there is one thing that makes me glad about...all this." Blake Gestured all around her. "It's that it brought you and I back together."

Yang hugged Blake. "Thank you…and, you know I never slept with Cardin. Right?"

* * *

A few days later Yang and Blake were back in the attic, but Weiss joined them this time.

"How's the new hand feel?" Asked Blake.

"It's weird...it's almost like it's the real thing." Replied Yang.

"What do you mean almost? It should be exactly like the real thing! It should've attached all your nerves and muscles automatically!" Weiss interjected.

"Thanks Weiss I know how the technology works!" Replied Yang. "It feels like my hand, and it doesn't hurt or anything, it's just not the same."

"Well...let's get to work." Said Blake after a few moments of silence.

Blake's leg was now out of the cast, although she was still walking with a cane.

"We've gotta get your leg working at full capacity if you ever want to go on any runs again. We can not forget to work on your shoulder too!" Said Weiss.

Weiss pulled the cable out of the hole and attached a 50 pound weight to the end. "I know this is a little rudimentary but it's what we've got."

Blake sat on the bike and used her legs to raise the weight through the hole in the floor and then slowly lower it back down..

"Alright, now do that nine more times." Said Weiss.

Blake did as instructed.

"While she's doing that…" Weiss threw a grip tool to Yang. "Use this, it should be sufficient, your new hand will be stronger than your body is used to, you need to get stronger so it doesn't rip itself out of your arm…"

* * *

The girls continued training like this for a couple of weeks. After the first week Blake was able to walk without her cane and Yang was completely used to her new hand. Yang kept working anyway, motivating Blake to push herself harder, to get stronger.

Yang and Blake were using cinder blocks to do shoulder presses.

Blake dropped her block heaving. "It hurts...I can't do this…"

"I don't want excuses from you!" Suddenly Yang dropped to her knees.

Yang's wrist started burning, It felt like someone was pouring liquid steel all over her hand.

 _I don't want excuses from you!_

"Adam?" Said Yang.

 _You make excuses for everything you do! You need to be punished now that you've done something wrong...Doctor._

"Wolfe?" Questioned Yang

Yang's heart was racing, her breaths coming in short heaves.

"Yang what is going on? What does this have to do with Adam and Doctor Wolfe?" Blake Pleaded.

Blake's voice brought Yang back to the present.

"Yang, tell me what this is." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang.

"I don't know...I don't remember everything...it just seemed so real." Said Yang.

"What did?"

"I was in the chair, from my dream...Adam was yelling at me...he told me humans always have excuses, and he told me about the people that murdered his sister…"

"What did he say happened to her?"

"He said she was strung up and killed in front of him."

Blake pulled away from Yang. "I don't...how do you know about that?"

"Blake...he told me...he told me that I needed to be punished...and then...all I can remember is that look...the look in his eyes. He loved seeing me in pain…"

Blake's eyes widened. "I know that look…" Blake stood up and removed her shirt.

Yang saw fresh bruises, all over her chest, ribs and stomach. Dark purple splotches of varying sizes. There were ones as small as golf balls. Then there were others the size of bricks. Blake turned around and revealed older bruises on her back. These were different from the ones on her front, they were long and about two inches wide. Almost like she was hit with a quarterstaff, or a sheathed sword.

"Blake…" Yang started crying. She stood up walked to Blake and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't do something sooner...We can't stay here."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

After posting this, I noticed some small issues. So, if you happen to re-read this and there are things that are different I did make a few changes.

* * *

Hoping she could keep her emotions in check, Yang walked to the front gate. As the gravel crunched underneath her feet Yang looked up at the moon and thought about Blake's bruises. Over the last couple of hours, that's all she could think about.

As Yang started climbing the ladder she heard from above, "Hey! Don't say things like that!"

"Look, I'm just saying, you could stand to lighten up a bit. The people around here just don't know the real Weiss." Said Ruby.

Yang had reached the top of the ladder.

"Hello Yang, how was training?" asked Weiss.

"It was...Long story short, you were right Weiss. Adam... " Yang looked around to see if anyone was in earshot. "We have to get out of this camp. We have to leave it behind and go our own way. If we don't Blake is as good as dead, and after she's gone there won't be anyone around to subdue Adam. He will go on a rampage, destroying anything that reminds him of Blake...and that includes both of you. But, we're not going to let that happen."

Weiss and Ruby looked shocked.

After a few moments of silence, Ruby said: "But where would we go?"

"Right about what?" Asked Weiss.

"We haven't figured that out yet...but anything is better than staying here under Adam. And Weiss he hits her...guys Adam hits her..."

Weiss said, "I understand the desire to leave...I really do, but why couldn't we stay here? Why not just take over?"

"Do you really think we could take on Adam, Wolfe, the fox brothers, and the rest of his Faunus radicals? Even before the fall, he was amassing Faunus to start a rebellion. It's true that they are not as powerful as they used to be, but they still outnumber us two to one. And that's including Jaune, Ren, and Nora...And they don't even know about any of this yet!" Yang sounded exasperated, she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Yang, is it really that bad?" Asked Ruby.

Staring out over the wall Yang saw a walker slowly shambling down the street towards the camp. For the first time since all of this started, she couldn't help thinking about everyone she's lost.

She thought of Pyrrha, and how she sacrificed herself so the rest of them could get out of the school. The building they were in was just one long straight hallway. If you walked through the front door, you could see the 700 feet to the other side of the school. The hallways were lined with blue and green lockers. The floors were white tiles with a random black tile every ten to fifteen squares. There was a librarian at the school who was a panther Faunus who was blocking the exit.

Faunus undead keep some of the traits from their animal counterpart. Yang has found that the infection will sometimes bring out traits that weren't present when the person was alive. Although she didn't know it at the time, this Faunus was one such undead. When he was alive he had retractable claws, but in his undead form he had grown fangs that stuck out from his lips and he had started running on all remembered how Pyrrha had been using a wooden mop handle to take on the undead.

He charged them, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Yang and Blake.

"Don't wait for me! Just get out of here!" Yelled Pyrrha, she kissed Jaune one last time and before anyone could stop her she charged. There was an open door to a classroom on the left side of the hallway. She brought her makeshift staff up and hit the walker under his jaw making it stand up, she used that opportunity to side step and push him sideways and into the classroom, but it was too late. He had reached under her guard and sunk one of his hands deep into the side of her stomach and the other in her ribs. She screamed in pain, took one last look at them and pushed herself into him, making the walker stumble back into the classroom her landing on top of him. Her final attempt to save them was to close the door with her foot as the walker bit into her neck.

Yang remembered Ren, Nora, and Ruby all having to drag Jaune away to keep him from opening that door. The group Ran outside to find more carnage, classmates eating teachers, blood spatter everywhere. Yang was certain they were all going to die.

"He should be here...where is he!? Yelled Blake.  
Out of nowhere, a bus came careening around the corner of the building. It stopped just short of the group, the doors opened and Yang saw Adam at the helm.

"Get in!" he yelled.

At the time Yang was extremely grateful for Adam she thought she owed her life to him.  
Then she remembered Blake...and the bruises all over her body. She remembered how awful Adam had treated Ruby and she remembered those eyes. The ones that looked at her with such a smug satisfaction.

Yang's hand started to hurt, but it wasn't like it was earlier, this time it was a dull pain, just barely noticeable.

"You didn't see the bruises...and on top of everything...I think Adam did something to me too. I still can't remember everything...but it has something to do with this." She lifted her arm.

Weiss replied, "Your hand?"

"Why would he do that?" Said Ruby.

"I don't know…" Yang's voiced cracked. "I just know that whenever I think about that look Adam had...my hand starts to hurt, almost like my body is trying to tell me something."

Ruby and Weiss walked up to Yang and hugged her.

"What can we do to help?" asked Weiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Yang was determined to leave this camp, it had been about a week since she spoke to Weiss and Ruby. She hated that it was taking this long, every time Blake had to go with Adam Yang felt herself get angry. At this point, it was getting hard to hide it.

"Okay, let's do this," Yang said to herself.

Yang walked out of her makeshift room, she was wearing blue jeans, a dirt-covered yellow shirt, and her favorite leather jacket.

Ruby was waiting for her by the entrance to the church. She was leaning on the wall in a very uncomfortable position, her arm was bent so her forearm was against the wall and she was standing with her right leg crossed behind her left., "Everything ready?" she whispered.

"Why are you acting so weird? Stay calm or this will never work." Yang whispered back.

Ruby stood up straight and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "What ever do you mean dear sister?"

"Seriously Ruby shut...up..." Yang glared at her sister. "Let's go. Weiss and Blake are going to meet us at the motor pool."

Ruby looked taken aback, but Yang knew they only had one chance to do this without bloodshed. The plan was for Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake to leave on a normal run. The night before, Ruby and Weiss had gathered everyone's things and packed them into the van. The next day they would go south to the gas station they went to a couple months back. The four of them would wait there until Ren, Nora, and Jaune came looking for them. Blake was sure that Adam would try to find her, so it would only take Jaune to volunteer them into searching. As soon as they were beyond the gates they would go straight to the gas station from before and then all of them would search for a new home.

That was the plan at least.

"Here they come." Ruby pointed towards the church.

As Yang sat there in the driver seat of the van, she couldn't help the nerves welling deep inside her chest. She felt her human hand start to shake and she couldn't stop tapping her foot. Until Ruby tapped her on the shoulder she didn't even realize she was repeatedly saying, "we can do this."

Yang looked at Ruby, "What?"

"You need to calm down. Take a deep breath. It's just a normal run, they have no idea what's going on."

"I know, I know."

The side door opened and Weiss and Blake jumped into the van.

"Okay, let's go," said Blake. "I can't wait to be away from this place."

Yang nodded in response and turned the van on. When she started down the driveway her heart sank. As they went past the front of the church, Adam walked out the front door dragging Jaune by his hair.

"Jaune!" Yelled Ruby.

"What is he doing!?" said Weiss.

Yang stopped the van and all of them jumped out.

Blake asked, "Adam? What is this?"

"Did you really think you could leave that easily? Did you think you would be able to get away without me knowing? How arrogant of you." Answered Adam.

Yang noticed Jaune had blood running down his face starting above his hairline. His nose was also bleeding and it looked like he had a busted lip.

Adam put Jaune on his knees in front of him. "Is this what you want in a protector Blake? A groveling little worm that will do nothing but die at your feet?"

"What are you talking about!? Blake yelled. "You are the only one I want to be with, where is all of this coming from?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! HE TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT!"

Yang looked at Ruby and nodded hoping she would understand.

"Adam what did he say? I don't understand...I love you."

Yang felt disgusted, she hated the way Blake had to lie to keep her and her friends safe.

Adam scoffed, "Once this piece of shit is dead there will be no one between us." he raised the shotgun he had in his hands and put it to the back of Jaune's skull.

"Except there will be!" Yelled Blake. "I can't keep this charade up any longer! You're the one that is between us Adam! The way you treat people! It isn't right! You can't just kill someone for no reason!" Blake was crying now. "You can't cut someone's hand off because you're displeased with them! And you can't use me to take out your anger anymore...I won't let you!" Blake drew her Glock and pointed it above Jaune, at Adam.

"NOW!" Yelled Yang.

After that everything went haywire. Yang heard the explosion first. Ruby had understood what she meant. While Blake had Adam distracted Ruby started on plan B. Ruby slowly walked to the side of the church, as soon as she was out of Adam's sight she took off running.

The night before, Yang had taken a grenade belt from the armory and stashed it behind the church, she instructed Ruby to throw them next to the wall and run like hell.

Jaune moved his head to the right just before the explosion. He leaned back so the barrel of the gun was next to his head and stood up while grabbing the shotgun. He pulled the shotgun forward forcing Adam against his back. Jaune pointed the barrel towards the ground while pulling it forward, he leaned forward and took a step back with his right foot getting Adam off balance. He pulled down lifting Adam off the ground and flipping him across his back while disarming him. Adam landed flat knocking the wind out of him.

"Go help Ruby!" Yang Yelled to Weiss.

Adam's shotgun in hand Jaune dove behind the van joining Blake and Yang.

"Let's go!" Yelled Blake.

"Where are Ren and Nora?" Asked Yang.

"The cellar, we have to get down there!" said Jaune. "No one can die! Not again."

As the three of them moved from behind the van, Blake was punched in the face and fell to the ground. Before Jaune could do anything Adam grabbed the barrel of the shotgun brought it up and hit Jaune in the face. Jaune crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Yang lunged, wielding a punch knife she went for a right hook to Adam's face he narrowly dodged it, Yang tried for a left jab but Adam moved out of the way of that one too. Still holding the barrel, Adam tried to hit Yang with the stock of the gun. Yang saw her opening, She brought her left foot up and kicked him in the stomach. Adam stumbled backward Yang followed her kick with a powerful haymaker her knife slicing open Adam's cheek making him stumble back even more. He took a step back and tripped over Blake's unconscious body landing on his back, once again knocking the wind out of him.

"You think that is okay!" She pointed at Blake. "You think you can control her?"

Yang kicked Adam in the right side of his face causing blood to spray off to his left.

"What did you do to me!" Yelled Yang. She sat on top of Adam and brought her fists down on his face, left, right, left, right. After the third hit, she started losing steam.

"Yang stop! He's had enough!" Ruby came around the corner of the church and grabbed Yang around the waist. "We have to go! The horde I saw yesterday will be here any minute after that blast. It won't take them long until they find that hole in the wall either."

Yang let Ruby pull her off of Adam. "We have to hurry, Ren and Nora need help. They're in the basement."

"What about Jaune and Blake?"

"We'll put them in the van and take the keys."

"I'm good." Blake sat up, "I can help."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Just a little shaken up"

Yang noticed Blake was avoiding looking at Adam.

Just then Weiss came around the corner of the Church, "Walkers are getting through the wall, we have to go now!"

Ruby raised her rifle and fired at the man at the front gate, hitting him square in his chest, he fell backward into the street off the wall. Through the gate, they could see walkers swarm the man and start eating. "Let's go!" Ruby but her rifle on her back and drew her handgun, "Yang grab that and you lead, Weiss, help Jaune into the van and defend it with your life."

Yang grabbed Adam's shotgun and ran into the church, Ruby and Weiss close behind. "Where did everyone go?"

Yang heard gunshots coming from outside, but they weren't coming from the front of the church. "The walkers must be here, everyone is defending against them."

"MY ARM!" she heard from outside.

"And it seems like they are losing."

Yang and her group carefully went through the room making sure there wasn't anyone lurking. They made it to the basement stairwell without any issues. The three girls descended the stairs with Yang leading Blake in the middle and Ruby watching the rear. The stairs ended in a hallway with four doors on both sides.

"They used to put naughty kids in these rooms to try to make them fear hell. That's why there are flames painted on the walls down here." Said Blake.

"It's definitely unsettling." Said Ruby.

Yang looked through the window on the first door and only saw an empty room with a metal chair in the middle and a table off to the side. Looking at the room Yang's hand started to burn, Doctor Wolfe's face flashed into her mind. "Blake, you really think Adam cut my hand off because he was mad at me?"

"It's definitely a possibility." Replied Blake.

"I found them!" exclaimed Ruby. When she reached for the door it was kicked open slamming into Ruby, she stumbled back and fell to the floor clutching her wrist. Blood was oozing from her nose.

"RUBY!" Yang and Blake yelled in unison.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" doctor wolf walked out of the room with Nora in front of him, his electric saw against her throat. Nora was crying she had duct tape wrapped around her head covering her mouth, and her arms were zip-tied behind her. Nora's legs were taped together above the knee letting her walk, but just barely.

Yang took a step towards them.

"Ah ah ah," Wolf said in response, "one more move and this gets turned on."

Yang stopped in her tracks.

"Look," Blake said, "Let her and the rest of us go, and you live. There is no option that you can take that will get you out of here alive. You kill her, we kill you. There's nothing you can do."

"Oh, is that so? You have no idea what's going on here little girl! You think you can manipulate me?! Why the ner-"

Blake cut him off, "No I don't want to manipulate you." Yang cut in "But she did want to distract you."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did Ruby's knife enter the side of Wolfe's neck. Nora brought her head back and hit the man in the nose. He dropped his saw and clutching his neck dropped to the floor.

"No time to dawdle, let's go!" Ruby cut Nora's bonds and helped her with the duct tape on her head.

Yang ran into the room and did the same with Ren. "Let's go, Weiss and Jaune are waiting with the van.

The five of them rushed to the stairs and out the front door of the church. The first thing Yang noticed was that Adam was gone.

"Get in! Let's go!" Yelled Weiss as Jaune threw the door to the van open.

The five of them jumped in as fast as they could.

"What happened to Adam?" asked Yang as she was climbing in.

"I don't know, I just kept my head down hoping no one would notice me." Said Weiss.

Weiss started the van and drove towards the gate. As soon as Yang could see the hole in the wall and all the carnage they had caused her eyes started to well with tears. There were walkers storming into the place she had called home for two years, the people who were getting eaten right now were, in some capacity her friends. She knew that if it came down to it, they wouldn't have hesitated to kill her or anyone else in this van if Adam had ordered it but that didn't help the guilt and sorrow she felt for them.

The van stopped, Ren jumped out and opened the gate.

"Where did the walkers go?" asked Ruby

"It doesn't matter! Punch it!" Yelled Jaune as he helped Ren into the van.

Once they were through the gate and onto the open road, Yang finally felt relief, she sat down in the middle row, next to Blake.

Blake reached out and took Yang's hand. "We did it...I can't believe we are actually out." Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

"Just keep going Weiss, as far south as this gas will take us," said Yang, she looked around at everyone in the van and smiled. "How's your wrist?"

"It's fine, just a sprain," said Ruby from the front seat. "Ren, keep an eye behind us, just to make sure they aren't following."

"Will do." He replied.

"Look!" Nora pointed out the window, "It's snowing!"

* * *

A/N

Let me know what you folks think!

Winter is coming! (I don't watch Game of Thrones and have never read the books) but eh, why not?

Stay tuned for more Zombie killing, Bumblebee action!


End file.
